Pale Reminiscent
by Forgotten Kitty
Summary: I really bored and just started typing, and yeah this is what happened. I suck a summaries, sorry.rnRated PG for mild language and suicidal thoughts.


Pale Reminiscent  
Chapter One: Pain

Hello again! I decided to post this story because . . . well . . . I don't really know why, but here I am, posting a Final Fantasy VII Fic R&R please.

Kitty's Little Rambling Corner:

I was thinking about a friend of mine when I wrote this, because, you see, we were both suicidal once. He was nearly a year ago, and I was for . . . two years, I eventually told a different friend of mine, Ryuu, a year after I started cutting myself, and I promised to stop, but I didn't; It only got worse, for example, I started using larger things to cut myself with (like my step father's army knife, or the recently sharpened katana like swords that my stepdad got for me when he went to Japan, instead of a box cutter), and after that a few more people found out, and tried to get me to stop, but I didn't. Then my mom found out, but I still did it. Thenyhis friendcame along and finally convinced me to stop (that was two months ago). And I have. I'm not going to lie and say that I don't still think about it, but I can say that I haven't cut myself in a while. Because, now I can talk to someone that knows how I feel, and what I think before I cut myself, and yeah . . .

I'm going to shut up now...

-

It was nearly a month after the epic battle against Sephiroth and the struggle to save the world from Meteor. Cloud sat in the living room of Aeris' House, in the chair across from her mother.

"I miss her." the mother told him, with tears forming in her eyes.

"Me too." The blond said, picking up his painfully large sword and exiting the house.

_Aeris. _

She was everywhere . . . The tiny reminiscents of her were everywhere, and they wouldn't go away. The were in her flower garden, her room, the church, and though she was no longer alive, her scent still lingered in her bed, which Cloud had slept in every night since Sephiroth's death.

_Damned Sephiroth. Bastard._

The scene kept replaying in his mind. It always did. The same thing over and over. When she smiled at him ,then Sephiroth sent his blade of Hell through her chest. It replayed over and over again, and he knew it would never stop.

_Why? If I would have only protected her more..._

He had convinced himself that it was his fault, and everyday he would tear himself into pieces. How? How could he have sat there and watched as she was killed. Why? Why didn't he try and stop Sephiroth?

"Cloud!" Tifa ran up to him. "Wanna go somewhere later?"

"No." He told her and walked off.

The girl glared for a moment, obviously pissed. "Fuck you." She said, painfully.

The blond made his way to the church. It was Aeris' church; It was full of her flowers, everything in it reminded him of her. He knelt down and looked at the flowers. Aeris had touched these flowers once, she loved and nurtured them as if they were more than mere plants, and thus, they flourished. It seemed like everywhere she went, everything flourished, everything was new.

_Aeris . . . Why you? Why not me? Or Cid? Or Barret? Or Tifa? Why the most innocent one of us all? You didn't deserve this, you don't deserve to be just a memory._

He stood up, staggering a bit. He wanted to be with her. He really did. And then he had an idea. He pulled out his sword and examined the blade, he slid his finger across it. Razor Sharp. He grasped the blade with both hands. As blood dripped down his wrist, he pointed the sword towards his chest, then touched the tip to it, pressing slightly. Then he pulled it away, his hands now dripping onto the floor, forming a puddle of crimson on the ground and his black boots. He took one last breath, then sent the sword piercing though his chest.

"OH MY GOD!" Yuffie screamed, entering the church. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

_It hurts_. He thought, just before he fell on top for the flowers. _It hurts like a fucking bitch . . . _

_-_

That's all for Chappie One. Should I continue? I dunno if I want to. I mean, I know where the story is going, but ... I'm far too lazy to get my ideas down, whether it's on paper, or typing. I might keep going . . . (has just been inspired) Actually, I'll go start Chapter Two right now. (shuffles away)

-ForgottenKitty-

-And To Ryuu (everyone's favorite Pixie): Yes, we know, you're a good driver. -

See, if you review, I say nice things about you too (you just have to be a LOYAL reviewer).


End file.
